Rules of Lying: A Game to Play
by chumchum2
Summary: Welcome to high school an idiotic place to be, What happens if you are in a swarm of lies causing your whole world crashing down? When one secret is out, out need a lie to cover it up.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Rules of Rules from a 'Slut'**

**A/N: Normally I wouldn't do this…..but I want to. Being told in Ally's POV**

**Disclaimer: I do not own A&A**

**Rule Number 100:**

**Sass is always a way to get your ass kicked. Just try to avoid it. Use it when necessary. Trust me. **

Life sucks. We teenagers live in the scolding of our parents and over working packets of homework or chores. Of course, the only place you can get this kind of work is a realm called:

High School.

Now you see, as a nerd, I actually _like_ high school, secretly of course. With only one friend, and on a scale of one to ten, I broke the scale to a negative one when it comes down to popularity.

Not only that, I have tormenters in high school. Tormenters that tease me, shove me, and force me for my lunch or homework.

Sure I cry, but I suck it up and live life. I have parents that love each other and a home.

So, as a 5 foot 3 teenager with average size boobs, I think it is possible for everyone to hear my side of my life first.

Let's start off with a name. Oh yeah, my name.

Ally Dawson.

Perfect.

(Line Break)

I slam my locker door shut and carry my book bag, filled with books, carefully.

"So Ally," Trish says. "How about going to this awesome party Brad Michaels is having?"

I roll my eyes. Let me introduce my friend, Trish. Well should I say _only_ friend. Trish has been like a 'sister' to me, but sometimes I have to pinch myself to reality, that that 'sister' will always find a way to boost my social status from 'loser' to 'absolutely kickin' ass.' But I am pretty sure she and I know that is like _never_ going to happen.

Plus, one way she is trying to help me boost my popularity, is to make me go to super gorgeous football player, Brad Michaels party. Yeah right, Trish.

"Trish," I sighed. "I am _not_ going. It is ridiculous!"

Trish gave me a stink eye glare. "Ally. I am trying to help you!"

Oh no. Here comes the "I am trying to help you" speech. I sigh, signaling her to go on.

"Therefore, you should get your ass to this party! Maybe you will meet someone!" Trish exclaims.

"Trish," I said in my most brooding voice. "The only thing I will meet is several insults. How about we do something else?!"

Trish thinks about it and then a devilish grin slips on her face. I gulp and push my glasses up the bridge of my nose. Trish was thinking something seriously crazy and stupid.

"Trish…" I said in a strained expressing. "Please tell me you are NOT thinking something stupid."

"Oh no, Ally. You are coming with me whether you _like it_ or not." Trish says smugly and turns on her heel, going to her class.

I pinch the bridge of my nose and sigh.

I hear footsteps coming my way and I saw it was Austin and the rest of the football players. Unlike all football players, Austin was nice to everyone. To be honest his had one smoking face.

I felt my cheeks burn and Austin caught my long glazing stare. He smiles and keeps on walking with his buddies.

I smile softly to myself. I soon heard footsteps coming closer my way. I sigh, knowing who it was.

_Cassidy_.

Cassidy and I used be okay friends. I didn't care about her, she didn't care about me. But one time at this party, was just a disaster to our not really existent friendship. I am pretty sure reality just bitch slapped her. Hard.

It was all because of Spin the Bottle. Curse that game. Long story short, in 5th grade, Cassidy was pissed because someone said; I "kissed" her boyfriend in the closet. It was a lie of course. So I decided to keep it that way until the rumors came along. The rumors died down, but there was always that someone who brings it up every time. Immature assholes for sure.

"Ally," Cassidy says with a sneer. "Remember 5th grade?"

I roll my eyes. Did I mention that Cassidy was that _one_ person that brings up that memory?

"Yeah Cassidy, I 'kissed' Josh! I'm a slut! Kiss my ass and get over it!" I growled with annoyance, sass glossing my words.

Cassidy looks at me, her ice blue eyes burning with fire. I felt like I was melting like wax on a candle.

"Don't mention Josh. Oh and you are a _slut_?! I think everyone needs to know that. Thanks Ally." Cassidy says and pushes me against the lockers. She twirls on her heel and grabs the attention of her boyfriend, Josh.

Josh was a softball player. Athletic, tall and handsome; he was also nice, which makes me sick to understand what Cassidy would be doing to a nice guy like that.

I sighed and hear the 1st bell ring. I started walking to my class, being the invisible one in the hallways.

I entered my class and sat in a seat in back as always. I take out my notebook from my book bag and started taking notes.

Soon more students entered the classroom and took their seats. I eventually finish taking my notes and start daydreaming of Austin.

"Hey," Someone says, tapping my shoulder.

"Hmm?" I looked up dreamily and saw it was Austin.

My eyes widen and he flashes one of his breath taking smiles. I swear his smile punched the air out of my lungs.

"Can I sit here?" Austin asks, looking deep in my eyes.

I blink several times before saying, "Sure, take a seat."

I give him a small smile as he sits in his seat.

I felt like I was panicking for air. Has anyone felt this before? Just dying for air because of your crush? My heart was beating so heart that it felt like it was going to pop out.

Soon, several people's cellphones rung at once. And when I mean by several I mean the whole classroom. Except me.

Austin talks out his phone and reads whatever that was showing.

He looks at me and blushes. Soon the whole class stares at me.

I narrow my eyes and soon Brad shouts, "Ally is a slut!"

The class starts laughing and Austin stares at me. "What," I hissed. "I am a slut to you." Once I said that, I got up and left the classroom.

I could feel the pain in my heart after I said that. It just ruined my chances of being with Austin. It wasn't like I was going to be with him anyways.

I saw Cassidy pass by and she gives me a evil smile. "Hey...slut." she says and stalks off.

I growled in anger and I saw Trish come by.

"A _slut?!_ Ally, I don't even _know_ you anymore. You are so disgusting." Trish says and walks off shaking her head.

It was then, I decided heck, let's just accept the fact I was a 'slut'. If the school wanted a slut, let them wait and see.

I was going to Brad's party.

**A/N: Well Ally in this story is out of character. Don't worry. It will get better.**

**Ashley xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hay! I am back! And I think I am finally going to have the time to update. Long A/N at the end of the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A&A.**

**Rule 98:**

**Don't be a party pooper. And always dress ****_fashionably _****late. Like…always.**

_Killer and slutty dress?_

Check!

_Sexy, wavy hair?_

Check!

_Kissable, non-shitty chapped lips?_

Check!

_Heels that won't make you trip?_

Check-o!

I stand in front of my mirror with a smirk on my face. I was mentally checking my check list for Brad Michaels' party and so far, it was looking good.

And if I don't say so myself, I look very sexy and _slutty_.

But we all know that's my way of boosting up my self-esteem! Right folks?

Either way, I looked incred-i-ble (don't forget slutty!) tonight. That, I can't deny. Even my mom thinks so, who kept on popping her head in my room to just gush and say, "My baby is just growing up!"

And you have no idea how embarrassing it was when she popped in the wrong moment, which was when I was naked in my…um…undergarments a.k.a undies and bra?

Screw those people saying 'it's a girl thing' cause that awkward interaction between my mom at that moment was well…_awkward._

I start to shudder from the recent memory piercing through my brain.

Yeah, it was going to take a few alcoholic drinks to cover up and shred that memory. Like for reals.

My mind soon starts to wonder about the party. It was like, only an hour away from the party to kick off.

I also start to wonder if Austin would be there. I mean, I did ruin my chances with him by sneering at him, but come on! Can't a girl dream?

'**_SO_**_ cliché though, Ally._' I thought and rolled my eyes.

I took one more glance and poses in the mirror and grabbed my purse and exited my room.

(Line Break)

"Look mom, it's just a party! I don't know why you are taking pictures of me!" I protested against my mother at I squirmed in my spot, as my mother took pictures of me.

Look. I love my mom and all, but she seriously adds a new definition to 'annoying'. Honestly.

"Look Ally," she says. "It's just that…you never _been_ invited to parties and I am seriously happy that you are going to one!"

She gives me a smile and readies the camera. I start to get to in my pose.

"Smile!" my mom says.

I give her one of my "flattering" smiles and she takes the picture.

"Look. Mom, I have no idea what you are talking about. I do get invited to parties. Just…just not _lame_ ones okay?" I said, scoffing, lying through my teeth.

My mom rolls her eyes and hugs me goodbye.

"Whatever Ally. Just be safe at the party. Your curfew is at 1, okay? Love you!" she says.

I reply with an "I love you" and exited my house. When I immediately stepped outside, I shut the door behind me, using my house key to lock it.

As I walk to my car, a red Volkswagen Beetle to be exact, I thought about the words my mother said, about not going to parties.

I mean, sure I don't get out a lot, but I don't say I am… "party-tastic" material. Like, I fail in the 'party girl' department.

I snort in laughter as I think of me, Ally Dawson, partying. My laughter soon died down and I reached my car.

I unlocked the door and entered my car in a suave move.

Once I had got inside, I shut my car door shut and started up my car engine. The engine roared with life, making me smile in the process.

"Fuck yes!" I exclaimed, smiling boldly.

I reversed from my driveway and drove my way to Brad Michaels' party.

(Line Break)

I was late. Well, fashionably late.

At the doors of Brad's house, drunken girls and boys were staggering everywhere on Brad's lawn.

I was pretty sure I saw a guy peeing on the lawn too, or was that just my imagination?

Wrinkling my nose in disgust, I made my way to the doors of the party, and with one swift move, I opened it.

When I entered, the loud, upbeat, alcohol smelling room was now quiet.

I honestly had no problem with quiet rooms, but this room was too quiet, especially for a party.

What _par – tay _poopers. They really know how to ruin a fucking party. Or was it just me?

Unfortunately, my presence made a whole lot of eyes heading to me.

I wasn't surprised when the first person who spoke up about my presence was the one and only, Brad Michaels.

The jock walked towards me with wide eyes. "Ally?" he says, obviously shocked.

Brad's intense, blue eyes were incapable to even utter a word or make a sound as his stare was intense as ever.

And why is that you ask?

Well mostly was because Brad…was a _FINE_ ASS.

But not as fine as Austin of course.

I mean, Brad was 6'1, had fuckin' toned abs and muscles, brown hair, and glorious blue eyes. What a freakin' hunk of sexy ass meat.

But he wasn't fine as Austin of course.

Austin was way sexier.

Way, way sexier.

_'I should stop now…'_ I thought, biting my lip from thinking _such_ naughty thoughts.

I regained the strength to concentrate in Brad's eyes and I gave him a flirtatious wink and smile.

"Hey Brad." I said flirtatiously.

Brad looked like his eyes were going to pop out. He swallowed and his eyes lower than they were supposed to.

I mentally rolled my eyes and smiled at Brad once more. "You know," I said as leaned toward him, to whisper in his ear. "You can see more of this later in…the bedroom."

"You really are a slut aren't you?" Brad whispered back, voice breaking.

Oh Brad. Your voice is breaking from the sexual excitement I am giving you. Horny much?

"Sure, you can say that." I whispered and pushed him out of my way.

"Oh. It's _slut_ girl! Trying to make a move on Brad?" a voice said.

"Uh let's see, sneer voice, ugly, a bitch? Who can that be? Oh right…Cassidy." I said, with a smirk.

"Welcome to the party," Cassidy sneered, as she pushed through several teenage girls and boys to make her way to me.

"Thanks! You know I just had to attend this party. _Since_ I have been invited to others. But it was Brad's party, so I just had to." I said, added a flirtatious smile for the boys.

_"Another lie for Ally."_ A voice shouted in my head.

'_Really helpful indeed._' I thought sarcastically.

"Oh really?" Cassidy said, trying to hide her surprise with a sweet voice.

Can I just say Cassidy's voice was, uh, way too sweet to even form cavities?

"Uh, yeah!" I said with a chuckle. " I party hard. Like _damn_ hard."

Cassidy looks at me and pursed her red lips. She turns her back on me to look at the crowd.

Snapping her fingers she says, "Get on with the party!"

Just like magic, the music resumes and the chatter and slurring from people begins.

Just. Like. That.

Cassidy has serious power over these people.

She turns her attention back to me with a smug smile and squinty eyes.

Like ew. _So unattractive_.

"You think you can _lie_ like that Dawson? Too bad. You can never…get…invited…to _parties._ Get lost." Cassidy says, with a laugh that overfills the venom in her voice.

She walks away from me, her hair whipping back and forth.

"Like I am going so soon, Cassidy." I murmured to myself. "I have this party to crash."

I walk deeper in the party, wiggling through several guys. I bumped into a much taller and muscular figure.

"What the –?" I questioned and looked up to see…Austin.

Yes, my friends, Austin Moon.

I try to find words in my vocabulary that was _smart_ and _easy going_ to say to my crush, but I said something way off the scale of stupid. Like, I _broke_ the scale of stupid.

"How's the weather?" I said, mentally facepalming myself.

See, way off stupid.

Austin chuckles, his deep melodic voice filling my ears. I wanted to drool over him. And I wanted him so _bad_.

"I find it warm. Yet quite nice. Thanks for asking." He says, giving me a small smile.

"But," he continues. "Aren't you the girl who is…in my class?"

I swallow, wondering if I should lie to this glorious, sexy guy. I mean, hey! It's a chance in a lifetime to talk to your crush one – on – one. You know what I mean.

"Um…well…" I started but I was saved by the bell by a girl coming by to talk to Austin.

"Austin, baby, come on. I got to go home. Please." The girl says, her green eyes already getting tired.

"Hold on Kelly, I am trying to speak with…" Austin says, looking at me and Kelly.

'_Oh gosh!_' I thought. '_He wants my name..._'

I was in a dilemma. If I gave Austin my name he will find out I am the slut. And that would bad. Very bad.

Obviously, in time need, I thought of a name. A fake one of course.

"Kate." I finished for him, giving him a smile.

_LIES! LIES! LIES!_

Oh I know, voice in my brain. I know.

"Well it's nice to meet you Kate, my name is Kelly. I am Austin's girlfriend." Kelly says with a bright and cheeky smile.

Austin smiles down at her with sparkling eyes, while I am standing here, my heart breaking.

As in breaking I am talking about:

**_Shatter, Stomp, Stomp, Ka – pow_**

And damn did it hurt.

"Oh." I said. "Well, have a nice night."

And with that I walked away, fuming and sad.

I walked towards an empty hallway and slumped myself at a corner.

'_Stupid Kelly!_' I thought wiping my tears.

"Hey Ally." A voice said.

I looked up to see it was Brad.

I looked away and he starts to walk my way and sits next to me.

He gently touches my arm, making my arm tingle with warmth from his soft touch.

"What's wrong?" He murmurs.

"Nothing. Not like you would care." I replied softly.

Brad started to caress my hair making me relax a bit.

"Brad?" I whispered.

I felt his breath tickling on my neck, making me relax even more. He turns my head to face me and he kisses me cheek.

"I don't think you are a slut." He whispers. "I'm sorry."

With that, he got up and left me alone.

(Line Break)

My cheek was still tingling from the soft kissed it received from Brad.

Can I just say it felt like sunshine? Yeah, it was really that _sweet_.

I whipped out my phone and checked the time. It was 12:30 A.M.

I had at least 30 damn minutes to get home.

I got up, dusted my dress, and headed to the door.

Before I got out to my way of freedom, I headed to the party cooler and took out a nice, cold bottle of beer.

Every slut must have beer right? Whatever. I was taking it.

I ran out the door and walked to my car, entering it to drive back home.

I opened my beer and took a nice long sip.

I wrinkled my nose. It was the most disgusting thing ever. But I didn't care for one thing, because I was thirsty.

You know what they say, "Take it or leave it."

Perfect mantra for me.

I focused on the road and kept on driving.

What. A. Party.

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter. I worked really hard. I even had to listen to R5's music to keep me thinking. Gosh I love R5's "****_I Want You Bad"_**** it's so good. Haha. I think it is one of my favorites. Why don't you tell me your favorite R5 song? And if you don't know R5, I rather look it up on YouTube and listen to their songs! It will explain their awesomeness! Haha. They are truly amazing. Well I am trying to catch up with everything. Hope you guys are having an amazing SUMMER! Keep on reading my stories! **

**~Ashley xoxo **


End file.
